Keep Calm & Train On!
by Lady Island Rose
Summary: The twins, Faina and Jamie Briant, are eager to begin their Pokemon journey after waiting four long years! They will make friends, enemies, catch some Pokemon, and have some laughs! Because after all, who wouldn't want to travel all over the world with tiny freaking monsters in their pockets! Collab with FlyPandaBear. OC's.
1. Keep Calm & Train On

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! Although, that would be pretty freaking cool. I do not own any of the OC's submitted (who's names I shall list here when they come) or FlyPandaBear's OC, Jamie Briant. **

**Claimer: The plot of this story (though Panda helped me with that, :D thank you) and Faina Briant. **

**I decided this on a whim, since my other running story has billions of pre-written chapters xD It will be the first persons point of view, switching between the two twins Faina and Jamie Briant. The number of OC's that maybe be submitted will be kept on a counter in the summary. **

**This is a collab with FlyPandaBear, though it will only be published on my profile. **

**Updates every weekend unless things are complicated, etc. **

**Now, go on and read! I apologize for this horrendously long note! **

# # # #

**1. Keep Calm & Train On!**

H-H-hello, my name is Faina Briant.

I am fourteen years old, and I have a twin, Jamie Briant. I have naturally curly and red hair, green eyes, pale skin, and freckles all across my face. I tend to be a little too shy, though I'll fight for friends and family to the teeth if I have too.

I was born and raised in Viridian City, a short ways from Professor Oak, our Kanto Region's very famous Pokemon Researcher. Whenever I've met him, I've seen his wisdom, and his excitement about talking about Pokemon. In fact, he's who inspired me to want to be a Trainer, I'm not sure who inspired Jamie though. . .

All I know, is that my parents were too scared to let us go when we were ten, so we had to wait a little longer than other kids. I don't mind, I understand my parents just didn't want us to travel in a world of wild monsters and a criminal organization like Team Rocket.

Finally though, today was the day.

Jamie and I were all geared up and read to go. Jamie, with her messy black hair and brown eyes, black framed glasses, and curves wore her usual red sweater that opened to show a black short sleeved shirt, and her black knuckle gloves at her hands, with white cargos, and white sneakers, she had her backpack with other things she needed over her shoulder.

I grabbed my bag too, though I took a second to adjust myself in the mirror so that I didn't head to the laboratory in Pallet Town looking like death warmed over. I'd been so excited the night before, I couldn't sleep, so I had naturally assumed that that's what I would look like.

I wore my grey beanie over my red hair, with my "Keep Calm and Kill Zombies" tee, grey skinny jeans, black gloves like my sisters, and black converse. I gave my own reflection a slight smile and flounced off to walk out of the house with my sister. My parents, Chelsea (my mom, who I looked like) and Dexter Briant (my dad, who Jamie looked like) walked me and my sister to the city limits, which lead to a small little meadow with the occasional tree now and then.

I could barely managed to make out the tips of houses in Pallet Town, I was so excited I swore I was going to throw up!

"Now Faina, Jamie." Mom began, squirting us with Pokemon repellant and making us sneeze and gross out when it got in our mouths, "You are not to cause any trouble. You are to see us before you leave for your journey, and you are not to flirt with boys."

Jamie snorted, though she smiled good naturedly, "You won't have to worry about that from me mom, although, I'm not sure about Faina. . ."

My face brightened like a tomato, "I don't like boys!" Our father and mother laughed at our usual banter, and embraced us tightly, nearly knocking the air out of us. "We are going to miss you, and we are so proud of you!" they cried.

"We'll be seeing you again soon, remember?"

"I. . . can't. . . breath!"

Our parents let us go, and exchanged one tearful glance before they finally sent us off. Though we'd only see them in about thirty minutes, the walk was short and Professor Oak wasn't known to ramble. Our parents were just known for being overly emotional, even over the little things.

"Silly mom and dad." Jamie snorted, kicking at a rock and scaring away some Pidgey into a flying frenzy and Rattata scrambling away and squeaking like mad. "They always make a big deal over everything." I nodded but smiled, "Well its their job, it'd be kind of sad if they didn't care this much."

Jamie nodded in agreement and we laughed, but that quickly died on our mouths as soon as we stopped treaded green grass bushels and entered Pallet Town. The seriousness set in, as well as the excitement. Pallet Town was quaint, what with only a few scattered houses, the Research lab a giant beacon, guiding us to our future.

As geeky as that sounds!

"Well, this is it." Jamie and I said in unison, holding hands and treading carefully into the center of town, through it, and towards the cream colored stoned building. We pushed open the green double doors and were greeted with several men and women in white lab coats flipping through books, typing on computers, and rushing back and forth with boxes.

Through the clamor, we couldn't seem to spot Professor Oak. "Professor Oak! We're here to get our Starters!" Jamie called out, tapping her foot patiently for the graying haired man to make his way through the cloud of busy people. Then she scratched the back of her head, "Erm, I don't think he heard me, or is he not here?"

I checked the wall clock, 9:00 A.M., that was the time he had told us to come. "He has to be, he's Professor Oak and he said to come around at this time!" I sighed in exasperation, my excitement throwing me through a stressed out loop, I just wanted to go on an adventure! Is that too much to ask?

Jamie called out again for good measure, "Professor Oak!"

Nothing, just a few annoyed scientists shooting us glares.

"PROFESSOR OAK!"

All of them stopped at my sudden outburst, and I blushed profusely. Did I mention I have a very explosive temper? Yeah. . . Did I also mention I am too shy for my own good? Oh wait I did. . . Oh well.

Now you know.

"Hahahaha, good to see you girls! Come this way." a tall, middle aged man with gray hair, a long white lab coat, and a red polo with some tan slacks, led us to this table at the back of the room, all the while smiling and chuckling at my expense. Professor Oak was as good natured and easy to approach as always, I eased up and let myself relax, though I still waited with baited breath for the grand choosing.

"Forgive me Faina. I've never seen you so bold." Prof. Oak smiled, bringing out three Pokeballs and setting them on the table. I blushed a little bit more, "I'm just very excited."

"I can hardly blame you, I was too."

"Now," he began, gesturing to each Pokeball accordingly, "This is the grass type, Bulbasaur (pointing to the left), this is the water type, Squirtle (points to middle), and this is the fire type, Charmander (points to the one on the right.)"

"You have a choice between any of these three Pokemon."

Jamie chewed her lip, "Which one is a girl?"

Oak rose an eyebrow, "Oh, Charmander is a girl. That's the only one though. . ."

"I'll take her!" my twin exclaimed eagerly, taking the ball with pride and a twinkle in her eyes, Oak laughed a bit, a little uneasily, and then turned to me.

"Which one would you like Faina."

I tapped my chin a little bit, and reached for Bulbasaur. I wasn't sure if it was my eternal wanting to be separated from Jamie that made me grab him, or the cute picture of a dinosaur I had in my head because of the end of his name.

"Alright! I'll need your pictures for your Trainer I.D.'s, and then I will give you a Pokedex!" Oak proclaimed happily, and Jamie and I smiled at each other, but then turned we turned out red and white stripped Pokeballs in our hands. We were going to be Trainers.

Yeahhhhhhh!

**Thus, the two girl's beginning eh hem. . . Began. I, your faithful narrator, will play back their previous adventures in the stories yet to come. They will meet friends, enemies, and achieve their dreams. Yada yada yada, heartfelt speech.**

**Until next time on: Keep Calm & Train On!**

# # # #

**Hope you enjoyed the very first chapter! :D here is the submission form for OC's, remember, there will be a counter on the summary:**

**Name/Age/Gender (and an age limit if you want):**

**Appearance: (Be detailed)**

**Personality: (Not just a list of adjectives) **

**Wardrobe, Casual: (Detailed)Formal:PJ's: **

**Swim Wear:LikesDislikes: PokemonLone Wolf or traveling partner?:**

**Felon or Friend?:**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	2. Don't Keep Calm, There's A Creeper

**Hey guys, FlyPandaBear here! Even though this is published on Rose's profile. Anyway, here's the new chapter and enjoy it the best you can!**

**Disclaimer - I DO NOT own the Pokemon games, Manga, and/or anime, or any of the OC's except for Jamie Briant (and maybe more, who knows?) Sundered Hearts's OC, Kit, is shown within this chapter. Thanks for the submission! **

**Claimer - I DO own my OC, and the plot, partially.**

# # # #

**2. Don't Keep Calm, There's A Creeper**

Man, am I PSYCHED for this! I've been waiting four long years for this to happen! My dream has finally come true! Huh? Oh yeah, it's me, Jamie Briant. If you haven't heard enough about me, I am energetic. I have black hair, and brown eyes with glasses (call me four eyes, and you'll regret it) I'm a lot curvier than my sister, but that must be because she's about twelve seconds younger than me . . . Anyways! Being here with my sister is great and all, but she's always keeping me from having fun!

It's always "Jamie don't do this." and "Jamie don't do that." and "Jamie, don't you ever touch a wet Pikachu." Well okay, I probably should have listened to that one. . . Ow.

Moving on once more, Faina and I smiled for our Trainer card pictures, got our Pokedex's, and eagerly thanked Professor Oak as we galloped out the door. Striding happily into the Pallet Town square once again. "Can we release them now!" I begged, having been staring at my Pokemon's container ever since I got her.

Faina nodded, giving her own ball a bright and cheerful smile. "Alright, here we go!"

"Go Charmander!"

"I choose you, Bulbasaur!"

With blinding flashes of light, the two critters appeared.

My Charmander was absolutely cute! Her skin was orange, and her belly was yellow. Two fangs poked from her mouth, and her eyes were a piercing green. The yellow and red flames on her tail flickered and flashed brilliantly. "Wow!" I cheered, kneeling in front of her, "You are a beautiful girl!"

Charmander seemed to grin, her eyes closing as she seemed to utter in pride, "Char! Charmander!" I giggled, I was beyond excited. This was great!

I looked to Faina, who was staring dreamily at the green monster by her feet. He had a green plant bulb on his back, and was green all over with spots of evergreen all over him. His eyes were a ruby red, and his two fangs poked out of his mouth as well. Immediately, Faina pulled out her Pokedex.

"_Bulbasaur, the nature dinosaur Pokemon, for sometime after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on it's back."_

"_Move set includes: Vine whip, Tackle, Razor Leaf, and Bite."_

Faina squeaked, "So cute!" and Bulbasaur smiled easily, "Bullbaaa." and Faina clapped her hands, "That's it! Your name is Rawr!"

"Rawr?" I laughed, and Faina nodded seriously, "Because it means I love you in dinosaur!" she cheered. I rolled my eyes, but smiled none the less, and turned to my Charmander. "Your name will be Blaze!"

Blaze clapped her paws with that smile again, "Char!"

I flipped out my Pokedex too, no sense in training if I didn't know her moves!

"_Charmander, the fire lizard Pokemon, the fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life, and if healthy, it burns intensely."_

"_Move set includes: Ember, Scratch, Smokescreen, and Fire Fang."_

"Cool!" I cheered, and then I turned to my sister, who was crushing Rawr to her as if her life depended on it. The little dinosaur actually appeared to enjoy it, "Hey Faina, we should have our first battle together!"

Faina's eyes twinkled, "Really? Yeah! Let's do it." setting Rawr down, we positioned the two so that they were in the middle of us, and were about to begin when. . .

"Jamie, Faina!"

We turned around at the sound of our names. Some dude, who looked much older than us, was running in our direction. Faina looked a tad disappointed that we didn't get to battle, oh well, we'd have to do it later.

"Pedophile much?" I whispered to Faina to try and cheer her up as the unknown man smiled really brightly at us. Faina cracked a smile at first in total agreement, but then stood and squinted, recognition filling her eyes.

"Jamie, that's Kit! Remember, our old babysitter?" She whispered back. I thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah, the guy who I totally don't remember!"

Kit ran up to us and I was finally able to fully see what he looked like. He had raven hair that was slightly curly, covering his ears and has golden eyes. He's slightly tanned, and he was wearing black jeans and boots, and a long sleeved turtleneck with a black jacket over it. He smiled at us still, with me just rolling my eyes. I did remember him sadly, but I'd rather suppress it, I've always been suspicious of him. . . I dunno why, it's kind of in my nature I suppose.

"Where are you girls doing by yourself?"

"Hmm, let me think." I sarcastically said. "Oh, that's right! We're going to the meadow, where everything is filled with sparkles and rainbows, and Ponyta run with manes of joy and hope!"

"Sounds fun." Kit said. I growled.

"We're g-going on our Pokemon journey. Why do you ask?" Faina said in her shy and totally _boring _tone, new people or people she didn't know well seemed to suck the energy and fun out of her, I'd have to change that.

"On behalf of your parents request," He started. "I am here to protect you."

"Protect us? Oh puh-lease! We don't need any pro-tect-ing!" I retorted, sounding out the syllables in protecting rather vehemently.

"Jamie, stop protesting!" Faina said. She turned to Kit and lightly blushed. "P-Please excuse her."

Kit laughed and ruffled my hair. "You were always the rebel, Jamie. So, are we going or not?"

I turned around and began walking. Man, is this guy a freaking weirdo or what? Following two fourteen year olds around. So what if he was our old babysitter? I'm getting some negative vibes off him. . . Though there was no reason to, he was a perfectly nice and sincere guy. And yet. . .

"Um. . .So Kit, how did you know where we were?" Faina asked, interrupting my thinking process. "It was kinda of a lucky guess, figured you wouldn't get to far." He answered. A lucky guess? More like a stalker's guess. . .

"Oh, alright."

"So, what were your starters?"

"Charmander and Bulbasaur." I quickly said.

"Can I see them?" Kit asked. We gestured to our sides, where Rawr and Blaze stood still. Kit scratched his head as if embarrassed that he didn't notice them there before and looked down on them. Blaze looked away from him sassily, as if she'd rather be in her Pokeball, Rawr just used his vine to wave.

"Aw, they're so cute!" Kit cooed, picking up Blaze. "Hey there, little guy!"

Blaze growled and used her Ember attack on him, burning his face in a comical way. I think his eyebrows even burned off! He coughed and set her down, wiping the soot off of his face.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" he commented, waving a finger at the fire lizard. I snickered, looks like Blaze and I would get along just fine.

I turned around on my heels and started walking again without another word to Kit, my sister just sighed at my actions as we headed towards home. Our parents would have a spazz attack if we didn't go see them that last time like they'd told us. Which is why I really shouldn't have been surprised when Kit showed up, man oh man, overprotective much?

Viridian City soon graced our eyes again, and we found our parents right where we had left them. They smiled brightly, "Awww what cute Pokemon!" Chelsea exclaimed, as Rawr and Blaze strode by our sides, still not having returned.

Faina smiled wide, "Cool huh! Finally, I can become a Pokemon Master!" I couldn't help but smile, if there was one thing my little sister wasn't shy about, it was Pokemon. I had a feeling she'd be a great Trainer. Though she'd have to go through me first!

Our parents smiled at the both of us, and embraced us tightly again. Sadly, but thankfully, Kit intervened, saying we needed to head to Pewter to take on our first gym leader, and things of that nature. That should have been interesting for me, considering that my Blaze was a fire type, and there was a good chance that I would get my butt creamed if I didn't execute my moves strategically. . . Plus a lot of her moves were fire types. . . Dang. . .

Walking, walking, walking, walking. That's all we did for who knows how long. Ending up in the center of Viridian Forest, surrounded by the clatter and chatter of woodland Pokemon. We finally returned our Charmander and Bulbasaur, and Kit went and got some firewood. Lighting it with a quick flick of a match on his sleeve. I could have let Blaze do that but hey, she probably wouldn't. She dislikes the guy as much as I do and I've only had her for a few hours.

"We should rest." Kit finally said, though I figured as much. I groaned and fell to my knees.

"Thank you!" I sighed. Faina giggled and sat next to me.

"Jamie, you're arch-footed. Your feet shouldn't hurt too much."

I pouted. "Are you kidding? My feet are _killing _me!" I shouted and sighed.

"You're just cranky 'cause you're tired. You girls should get some rest." Kit said, kneeling down next to me. Ugh, this guy is annoying and he's a freaking pedophile! I mentally groaned as outwardly I deeply sighed and laid out my sleeping bag.

"Good night." I angrily grumbled and climbed inside it, quickly falling asleep. The last thing I remember that night was hearing Faina yawn and Kit whisper something. . .

# # # #

**Well, that's it for now! I hope this was enjoyable! The next OC (more permanent, you will see the roles that will fill out for these OC's) will be showed next chapter! Once again, thanks for submissions, reading, follows, and reviews!**

**Speaking of which. . . Please review!**


	3. Keep Calm Whilst Blushing Profusely

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! Although, that would be pretty freaking cool. I do not own any of the OC's submitted (who's names I shall list here when they come) or FlyPandaBear's OC, Jamie Briant. Sundered Hearts OC Kit and BladeOfTheEclipse's OC, Nero, is being featured within! He (Nero) will also be featured throughout the story as the first male partner! Thanks for his submission Blade! **

**Claimer: The plot of this story (though Panda helped me with that and is partial owner, :D thank you) and Faina Briant. **

# # # #

**3. Keep Calm Whilst Blushing Profusely**

Hello! Faina again!

The next day of our journey started out. . . Interesting to say the least. Thanks to my dear sister.

"GAHH! DON'T STAND OVER ME LIKE THAT YOU FREAK!"

Jamie's screeching woke me up, apparently Kit had been standing over her to wake her up. I probably should have warned him about that yesterday, but we'd done so much walking I'd been too tired to remember. My bad. Jamie's explosive morning reaction would have to be its own lesson.

"Sorry Jamie." Kit smiled that nice smile that he always seemed to have plastered to his face, "I didn't mean to scare you." Jamie grumbled more about how she wasn't scared and released Blaze, her cute little Charmander to wake her up. The little lizard stretched her paws to the sky and let out a small burst of fire which I assumed was a yawn.

I released Rawr as well and he let out a little yawn as well, while those two woke up. I considered the options. Well, we could leave the forest and head to the gym, which wouldn't be that smart of a choice, or we could train and get more Pokemon. I was just about to suggest the latter to my sister when she said, "Hey, sis! We should do our battle now!"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, well, I don't see why not. Can we look for Pokemon after that?"

"Sure thing! I need to catch another one. . . For Brock."

I nodded, whilst Jamie and I centered ourselves in the small clearing we were in. Our Pokemon facing the other off just before Jamie called out, "Blaze! Use Ember!" the female lizard cocked her head back and fired, the smoldering flames headed straight for my Bulbasaur. I felt myself tense up as Kit sat there and watched us, my sister's Pokemon was far stronger than mine merely by that attack, I had to think properly, or the battle would be over quick.

Rawr got seared by those first flames, and I felt guilty, I had to think of this carefully. "Blaze, Ember again!" Jamie called.

"Rawr! Use Vine Whip to swat out the flames!"

My Bulbasaur gazed lethargically at me for a few seconds before doing at he was commanded, the flames were fanned out in mid air by his slightly blackened vines. I smiled in triumph as I called my next attack, "Then use Bite!"

"Bullbbaaa!"

My Bulbasaur Rawr ran and headed straight for Blaze, but then Jamie ordered, "Blaze! Fire Fang now!" the Charmander bit into Rawr's bulb, flames flickering all around it and burning him again. "Rawr! Roll to put out the flames! Than try Bite again!" as long as I kept putting out the fires, I'd have less of a chance of losing, not much but enough.

Rawr obeyed easily, though slowly, and sprang for Blaze again. "Blaze! Fire Fang once more!"

"Rawr! Vine Whip to hold her and than Bite!"

Charmander's fangs lit as Rawr's vines whipped out and wrapped the fire lizard, pulling her close to bite her right as she did the same. Afterwards, both of them fell over, pretty beat up, near fainting. I cringed, that was too close.

"Okay! The battle stops now." Kit butt in, treating both of the Pokemon's wounds until they were decent health, "We are still in the forest, and you wanted to catch Pokemon, you can't let them faint."

Jamie simultaneously scratched the back of her head, "Woops, almost forgot."

Blaze seemed to roll her eyes at her, and Rawr just trotted forward a bit, looking eager to find some new friends. We packed up our camp and followed him, up until Jamie squealed in delight at a cute green caterpillar wiggling through the tall grasses.

"_Caterpie, the caterpillar Pokemon, it releases a stench from its red antenna to repel enemies. It grows by molting repeatedly." _

"I must have her!" Jamie cheered, "Blaze! Go up to her and use Fire Fang!"

"Char!"

Blaze raced to the Caterpie, who shot a whole bunch of string at the other female Pokemon. Blaze burned through it easily, and seared the Caterpie, which scampered off in a frenzy away from my sister, who had a crazy light in her eyes as she chased the Caterpie with all of her might. She sent Charmander after it without hesitation, desperate to catch her first Pokemon.

"Blaze, Fire Fang again!"

"Blaze watch out for that String!"

"Blaze, please stop fixing your tail!"

I had to fight hard to restrain my laughter at my sister's rather sassy Pokemon, who was barely managing to skim the Caterpie.

"Go Pokeball!"

Jamie chucked it as hard as she could at the Caterpie after a long time of scrabbling, hitting it in its forehead rather forcefully, but it was sucked in and clicked shut. She picked it up, her eyes glowing with pride, "YES. I HAVE A CATERPIE!" Kit used his pinky to clean out his ears, who could blame him? Like I said, Jamie explosions.

I smiled of course, because she caught her first Pokemon! Plus, it was really entertaining to watch her catch her.

"Now sis, we search for your Pikachu!" Jamie piped up. She'd known I'd always wanted to have one of those. They were so cute! And I remember, when I was ten, there being this black haired boy who passed through our town with one. He was pretty nice, but a huge dork, and he had Pikachu with him, that seemed rather, unruly to say the least.

Anyways, it was cute and showed erm. . . Massive power, so I thought if I could catch one, I would. I nodded in agreement with my sister, but Kit shook his head disapprovingly, "Pikachu are indigenous here but they are very few and far in between, and there's no guarantee you'll find one."

I shuffled my feet in near disappointment, that was true, and I didn't want to slow down our journey too much. . .

"Oh can it Kitty!" Jamie grunted, glaring, "If she wants a Pikachu, she's getting a dang Pikachu." and with that, she took my hand and pulled me through the forest. For a second, I could have sworn I saw a slight flicker in Kit's eyes, it was probably the light though, because he smiled and agreed nice enough.

The sun was in the center of the sky, and still no sign of the cute yellow mouse Pokemon. I sighed in frustration, "Dang it." Jamie patted my back gently, "You could catch a Weedle! And maybe we can come back later?" I smiled, even though it was a little disappointing. "Alright, let's go."

We trekked back up the forest the way we came, when I heard a faint: "chu."

"Bless you Jamie."

"Wasn't me!"

I turned around for a bit, then kept walking, "Well then, Bless you Kit."

"Wasn't me either." he chuckled.

I looked around excitedly, to find the little Pikachu just a few feet away. A bright yellow covered in brown stripes with ruby circles on its cheeks, black tipped long ears, and tail with the tip in the shape of a heart. "Oh, it's a girl look at that." Kit said, "Don't try and take Pikachu from your sister Jamie."

"_Pikachu, the electric mouse Pokemon, it occasionally uses its electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state."_

I stuffed the Pokedex into my back pocket after that and I smiled, motioning Rawr forward. "Rawr, use Vine Whip to catch the Pikachu!" I whispered, to which it slowly nodded, its tentacles moving slowly forward. Too slow though it seemed, because the Pikachu whipped its head around, its small black eyes acknowledging the humans in back of it, and releasing a small, yellow shock to Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur retracted his vines, wincing. "Rawr, you alright?" I asked, to which he nodded curtly. Scampering could be heard, as I saw the Pikachu diving into a bush! "Oh no you don't! Your cuteness shall be mine!" I abandoned my shy persona and dove into Pokemon Trainer over time, tearing after the Pikachu with Bulbasaur just at my heels.

The Pikachu was persistently checking behind its shoulder for me, probably laughing to see me straining to catch up, I've never been much of a runner. "Bul-bul *pant pant* saur, use *pant* razor leaf! Go!"

Rawr threw out some leaves, a few just barely grazing the Pikachu, not even slowing it down. _Dang it! I need a direct hit! _

"Rawr! Razor Leaf again! Keep doing it till I say stop!"

"Bulba?!"

"Just trust me!"

Rawr kept firing at the Pikachu, until it lost a foothold on a tree root and tumbled to a stop, butt hitting the tree. I giggled, she seemed like such a klutzy little thing. I kneeled down, extending my hand with a Pokeball in it. "Hello there, wanna join me and Rawr here on a journey?"

The little Pikachu looked a tad hesitant, but was exhausted and fell over in its second attempt to get away, fainted. I pressed the button onto the little mouse's head and it got sucked inside much like Jamie's Caterpie, clicking with the finality of _my_ very first catch!

"WOOHOO! HIGH-FIVE RAWR!"

. . . .

"I mean, Vine Five, Rawr!"

My Bulbasaur happily lifted a vine and we erm, high-fived. Jamie and Kit stumbled out from the bushes, noticing my smile and labeled the chase and exhaustion a job well done. "We're almost to the Pewter City passage, so we can take all of your Pokemon to the center and get them all healed up and trained for Brock." Kit interceded, and all though much grumbling came from Jamie, we all headed that direction on the premise of him being right.

I smiled at my belt, 2 Pokeballs cinched at the belt on my waist, sweat on my face, and twigs and mud in my hair. Being a Trainer was so invigorating already! I couldn't stop smiling, my face began to hurt.

We entered Pewter at last, and it was simple, yet larger than Viridian, and definitely a lot larger than that measly Pallet Town. It had a museum, a brown and gray Pokemon gym, a Pokemart and PokeCenter, and a few houses now and then. We trudged into the Pokemon Center, giving Nurse Joy (by the name on her name tag) all of our Pokemon to let them heal up for a bit.

All three of us slumped into the chairs to the side of the orange walled and spotted place, I was picking sap chunks and pinecones out of my hair, just as a young man walked in. He looked to be about two years younger than Kit, not being as mature in the face. He had long black hair, that was tussled in a way that looked natural, but didn't. Like he'd gotten out of bed and then tweaked it a little bit.

He had bangs on either side of his face, framing his dark blue eyes, though the right side was completely covered. His skin was ivory and he appeared to be six feet, and a Trainer for a while, a lean set of muscles were on him too. The boy wore long black coat with the red symbol of a snake biting its own tail on it, a black undershirt, black pants and silver studded belt, black boots, and silver necklace around his neck. He looked kind of scary and intimidating, but his eyes showed profound intelligence.

Jamie snorted at me, noticing my obvious ogling. I growled and tore my head away, ashamed of myself, I was a Trainer! Boys had no time in my schedule!

"I'll take them and get them all healed up for you Nero!"

"Thank you."

I was ignoring my sister's jeers and the voices behind me to notice Kit looked a little peeved, almost as if the boy set him off. His golden eyes were glazed with the perky look he usually wore, but I could've sworn I could see the irritation underneath. I'd never seen Kit angry before, not even when I drew all over his shoes or threw up on him when I was younger.

"Hello."

I almost jumped out of my seat as the Nero boy handed us over our Pokeballs with a polite nod in both of our directions (my twin and I), taking a seat across from Kit. "Long time no see." he said the words evenly enough, but his eyes were filled with slight malice much like Kit's were. Kit smiled his same smile, "Nero Signum, long time."

"It has been."

The air was a little tense, and a lot uncomfortable. It seemed as if the two individuals (well it was obvious, at least to me, I was sensitive to things like this) knew each other, and not from anything good. I couldn't help but be a little curious, why was Nero seemingly so . . . _angry _towards Kit? And vice versa?

"What've you been doing with yourself?" Nero asked, speaking clearly. "I'm just escorting some old friends kids that I used to babysit." Nero than acknowledged Jamie and I, we both waved. "I'm Jamie, and that's my twin Faina." piped up my not-so-shy twin, "We just got our starters yesterday, and caught two new Pokemon today!"

Nero's lip twitched a bit, "Well, that's very nice. How long have you known Kit?"

I swallowed and added my bit into the conversation, "Well, for about erm. . . Only four years. Our parents would always be running to other towns for certain things, so he's the one who'd watch us."

"I see. . . And what do your parents do?"

Nero's question seemed rather prying, there was no emotion in his blue eyes too. "Umm well, they are researches for Oak if that's what you mean." I revealed, it was nothing super important. There was nothing life changing about their work.

"I see."

"Well okay," Jamie deadpanned, obviously frazzled, "I've had enough stoic awkwardness from the two of you, so Faina and I are going to call our parents and let them know where we are, settle your differences or go away." and with that, Jamie stood, grabbed my wrist and lead her to the back section of the Pokemon Center, dialing our parents computer number into the system.

"Grr, I really hate that guy."

"Nero?"

"Psh, no, I barely even met him. I'm talking about Kit, he gives me the willies. And Nero's reaction just makes me feel even more sure that he's just a huge creeper."

The screen blipped with a Pokeball as the call was headed straight to our parents, I responded to Jamie's comment. "Well, I don't see anything strange."

"It's because you are too nice to ever expect anyone of secretly being an evil mastermind. And you are usually better at the whole character call anyways!"

"Hey honey's!" our parents happily called on the other side of the screen, "how are you doing?" Jamie smiled, "Great! I caught a Caterpie, and Faina caught a Pikachu!" our parents clapped with pride, and in a rather comical sort of way. "Wonderful!" Dexter exclaimed, "And how's Kit doing? I don't seem him behind you."

"Oh, he had some business to attend too."

Jamie and I turned to Nero, who bowed politely at our parents. "I am Nero, I'll be traveling with your girls."

"How old are you?"

"Dexter!" Chelsea whacked the man upside the head with a newspaper. He hit the table hard, his head bouncing off and causing him to fall onto the floor. Chelsea then smiled at Nero, "Well thank you, how very chivalrous of you to watch our two girls." Nero bowed slightly once more, "Not a problem."

"Well we gotta go! I need to give your father some aspirin."

All three of us teens scratched the back of their heads, "Alright, bye!" Jamie and I chorused, and then the screen went black and Jamie threw her arms around Nero and cried, "Thank you for getting rid of the creeper! You totally don't suck!"

Nero twitched in obvious discomfort, but the hug ended quickly, mostly because Jamie became disgusted and let go. She'd never had any type of affinity for boys. She just thought they sucked and that being single was better. Deeming at the same time that she wasn't sexist, but I still teased her about it.

"Well, thanks I suppose." I stammered, "Looks like we'll be traveling on our own." I said to Jamie, and Jamie was in mid fist pump when Nero shook his head with a slight snort, that if I didn't know better I could have imagined it as a chuckle, "How could I lie to your parents like that? I'll be traveling with you."

Jamie put her arm down, "Whatttt!"

Nero's lip hitched up a bit more than last time, "Sorry to disappoint, but that's just the way it goes. Its pretty dangerous out there for starting Trainers such as yourselves." his eyes flashed for a moment, but it was gone to quick for me to see. Jamie pouted, and I smiled a bit. "Well its really okay. . ."

"No, its not." Nero confirmed stubbornly, "and whether or not you like it, I'm here to stay." Jamie ground her foot into the tiles of the center, staring evenly at Nero.

After an intense stare off, Jamie relented. "Fine! But why? Don't give me that "Its dangerous for beginning Trainers." bull."

Nero grinned, well smirked, "That's for me to know." Jamie twitched at that as Nero wrapped his hands, "Now, I suppose we better get you all trained up to face Brock."

We nodded, and headed to the training ring in the upstairs of the center.

# # # #

**And so, the two girl's lost a companion, and gained a companion. Why were Nero and Kit so tense though? Why did Nero join them so readily? I have a feeling that we'll see why soon. Till next time on:**

**Keep Calm & Train On.**

# # # #

**AND DONE! Dang, that was very, very long. Sundered Heart, Kit will show up again, and I will reveal why he and Nero seemed to be very hostile towards each other as well, it'll all unfold :D no worries.**

**Thanks so much for reading, don't forget to review!**


	4. Don't Keep Calm Cause Chocolate Raisins

**Hey party people! Fly here again! I'm sorry, my mom took away my laptop... But do not fear! I'm back! :D**

**Rose: We inform you for future reference that this story will updated irregularly! Thank you. **

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Pokemon, not the manga, anime, and/or games, or any of the characters except for Jamie Briant. Nero belongs to BladeOfTheEclipse and Kit belongs to Sundered Heart. **

**Claimer- I partially own the plot and story, along with Rose! Enjoy!**

# # # #

**4. Don't Keep Calm Because Chocolate Wrinkled Things Are Enjoyable? GROSS.**

The training ring was a huge rectangle with a pokeball design in the middle. Faina and I stood on either side, while Nero and Kit (who had decided, after a long stare down with Nero that he would be tagging along till we'd finished our gym battle.) stayed back, sitting on the bench.

"Okay, okay! Here's what I'm gonna do!" I excitedly said. "I'm gonna use Lily and totally defeat you, Faina!" I jabbed a finger at my twin who looked rather flustered, a look of total determination on my face.

She blinked and lightly blushed. "You're making it sound like we're enemies…"

"Goooo Lily!"

I threw my Pokeball up and Lily came out, the green caterpillar tilted her head at me as Faina's shouts rang through the air.

"Come out, Rawr!"

The Bulbasaur came out of his Pokeball in the usual light burst and yawned.

"Lily, use String Shot!"

Lily shot the white string from her mouth at Rawr. It wrapped around him, so he couldn't move.

"Darn it... Rawr, try using Razor Leaf!" Faina commanded. I blinked and bit my lip when the leaves cut through the string.

"Lily, use Tackle!"

Lily nodded and began charging towards Rawr, and she slammed into him head first. Rawr stumbled back and shook his head, his eyes half-lid and a dopey smile spread across his face. Meanwhile, Lily fell back with swirls in her eyes. She didn't faint... She was dizzy though. Faina giggled, but immediately stopped when I shot her a death glare.

"It's like a car at full speed hitting a brick wall." Kit said, crossing his arms. A vein popped in my head.

"What exactly are you trying to say, _Kit_?" I angrily asked, mocking his name. He chuckled and shook his head.

"It isn't wise to have a small Pokemon like Caterpie tackle a larger Pokemon like Bulbasaur. Just remember that for the future."

"I don't need your help! I'm a strategic master! I know what I'm doing!"

"Well if you knew you were doing…" Faina started. "You'd realize that Lily fainted."

I blinked and looked down. Sure enough, Lily was at my feet with swirls in her eyes, I had waited too long. Rawr gave a proud cry and smiled. I screamed and furiously pulled at my hair.

"And I just remembered! Bug types are weak to rock types! GAHH! What is wrong with me? Stupid, baka, pabu!" I had completely forgot, in an effort not to forget, about the gym battle. Oh. My. Gosh.

I started cursing myself in as many languages I knew.

"You forgot 'idiota'" Faina giggled. I growled.

"Thank you, Faina!" I sarcastically said. Nero sighed.

"Are we done here?" He asked.

"Yes, we are! What should we do now?"

"I suggest we eat! I'm starving!"

"You're always starving, Jamie." Faina sighed. Kit chuckled and stood up.

"Let's head downstairs and grab a bite to eat, okay girls?" He said, putting his hand on our head. I stepped back and narrowed my eyes.

"Don't touch me…"

I walked over to Lily and picked her up, sighing.

"Caterpie...?" She asked, looking at me with the most innocent eyes I've ever seen. I twitched.

"Don't look at me like that…"

Her eyes got wider. "Pie...?"

I groaned. I didn't even know what she was saying, maybe she wanted to stay out, or she didn't want me to be mad at her. Either way, the answer was 'okay'. We walked back downstairs and to the dining hall. We found a table, with Kit sitting next to me and Nero sitting next to Faina. She blushed and cleared her throat.

"S-So what is everyone g-getting?"

"Curry and rice for me!" I said, proudly smiling. Kit smiled and ruffled my already messy hair.

"You always loved spicy foods, Jay."

I slightly twitched. _Don't worry Jamie, when Nurse Joy comes, I'll just tell her that there's a CHILD MOLESTER following us!_

"I'll think of something…" Faina said. She turned to Nero, who was staring off into space. What a weirdo. Before he was talking to us and now it looks like he can't even talk at all, bi-polar much?

"And what'll you be having?" I asked, referring to Kit. He smiled and took a small box out of his pocket.

"I'll be snacking on these."

"Chocolate covered raisins..?" I asked, a hint of disgust in my voice as lifted the yellow rectangle. He nodded and opened the box, pouring a couple into his hand, and put them into his mouth, happily chewing them. I turned around and pretending to gag. Chocolate and raisins? Disgusting! You'd catch me serving the devil before seeing me with either of those! I cleared my throat and put my chin in my hand, tapping the table with my fingers.

"It's late…" Nero muttered. I could barely hear him. Faina lightly blushed and shifted around.

"We'd better rest afterwards..."

He simply nodded and yawned. I rolled my eyes and deeply sighed. Lily, who was resting on the table, went up to me and nuzzled me. I smiled and petted her.

"Don't worry, I'm fine!"

Kit smiled. "It's nice to know that you deeply care about your Pokemon."

"Thanks…" I said. I was so tempted to crawl under the table and squeeze between Faina and Nero! Heh heh... Squeeze...

"Jamie!"

I snapped out of my train of thought and blinked. "What...? What?"

She motioned to the right. I turned and nervously smiled.

"N-Nurse Joy! Did everyone order already?"

They nodded and my head dropped. "Curry and rice…"

Nurse Joy smiled and nodded. "Coming right up!"

I groaned and slammed my hand on the table. "It would've been really nice if you ordered for me!"

"Sorry...!" Faina giggled. I sat back and sighed. When can I catch a break?

# # # #

**Well, I hope this was enjoyable! I guess this chapter kind of dug deeper in Jamie and Faina's relationship as sisters... Or Jamie's state of mind, haha. I apologize for the inconvenience... Things just kept on popping up and kept me from getting anything done! I kind of half rushed this because I really wanna continue White 2, which I got yesterday! :D So sorry if it's bad, but hey, I tried! Anyway, see ya later!**


	5. Keep Calm, It's Just A Klutzy Pikachu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! Although, that would be pretty freaking cool. I do not own any of the OC's submitted (who's names I shall list here when they come) or FlyPandaBear's OC, Jamie Briant. Sundered Hearts OC Kit and BladeOfTheEclipse's OC, Nero, is being featured within! He (Nero) will also be featured throughout the story as the male partner! Thanks for his submission Blade!**

**Also this is where xiLovePandas OC, Yue Wang comes in as the female traveling companion! Thanks for the submissions! They will all be added and play into the story, I promise ^^ **

**Claimer: The plot of this story (though Panda helped me with that and is partial owner, :D thank you) and Faina Briant.**

**Sorry this is so freaking late! I got to caught up on stuff. . . So I decided before I got stuck again (I have finals all this week -_- best birthday present ever) I would publish this chap! So sorry! Here it is!**

# # # #

**5. Keep Calm, It's Just A Severely Klutzy Pikachu. . .**

Hey, it's me, Faina again!

After we ate we went to the Pokecenter's back rooms for a good long rest. I released my Pikachu and Bulbasaur for this because I figured they'd like a rest from their Pokeball containment, I mean who knows what they do in there?

. . .What do they do in their Pokeballs?

Anyways! Nero and Kit stayed in the room next to ours, and Jamie and I talked about how the Pokecenter would be in shambles when we woke up. "They don't like each other its obvious." Jamie snorted, "I'm rooting for Nero, Kit gives me the friggin' creeps." she then released her Pokemon and as well. Lily and Blaze both smiled at her and laid next to my Pokemon at the foot of my bottom bunk.

"Good night sis." I laughed, and Jamie snored in reply. She always did love to sleep.

I closed my eyes and wondered what tomorrow would be like.

# # # #

We went out to the back battling place again to train some more. Jamie sent her two Pokemon at each other, training them both. So I followed her lead and did the same. Kit was still there for whatever reason, even though he said he'd be leaving soon, and Nero was just keeping an eye on him like he was going to try and pull something, I don't know how much longer I'll be able to take the tension between those two.

I honestly hoped that somebody would show up to break this awkward-ness.

"Oh, looks like this room is taken?"

I looked up to see a girl around our age, probably a year older. She had long, straight black hair that went down to her waist that had a beanie with a fire symbol on it pulled on over it, with bangs that ended just above her eyebrows. Her eyes were a honey-colored sort of brown, amber? No, a honey-brown. She looked like she was glaring at us, even though the tone she'd used was relatively even as well as her words. The girl had a scar just under her intense eyes, the left one to be exact. Running horizontally on her cheek.

In a sky blue sweatshirt and almost knee length black gym shorts, this girl had a belt of six Pokemon around her and an air of intimidating strength. She adjusted her hair in her beanie, a jade bracelet in her sleeve peeking up, just as she spoke again, "You guys gonna be done soon?"

Jamie, being the fearless and defiant girl she was answered promptly, "We were going to train to get our first gym badge." she mumbled it mostly, because both of her Pokemon were going to have to get really strong for this battle. The girl smiled, or smirked, which way she did I could hardly tell, "First timers eh? But you don't look ten."

"Our parents wouldn't let us leave until now." I admitted, interceding into the conversation. The girl laughed a bit, "Well, that's pretty interesting."

"What're your names?"

"I'm Jamie." Jamie smiled proudly, Lily and Blaze breaking their battling and slithering and striding towards her side, "and these are my Pokemon, Blaze, and Lily." she gestured to her Charmander and her Caterpie accordingly. The girl nodded, "Pretty gutsy for you to be using a fire type AND a bug time on a rock type gym trainer, I respect that."

Jamie smiled and nodded, and the girl turned to me, "What about you?"

"My name is Faina, Jamie's my sister. And these are my Pokemon, Minnie my Pikachu, and Rawr my Bulbasaur." I had honestly only though of my Pikachu's nickname recently when I had first released her the night before. I had stayed up a bit to try and make my Pikachu a little more comfortable, she seemed like the klutzy shy type, in other words. . . The exact copy of me.

Awkward. . .

"A grass type, cool. Will work pretty well for the first two gyms, but be careful, it isn't as easy as you'd think. Even with your grass type it'll be difficult." The girl's speaking broke me out of my thoughts, but I nodded in agreement. I couldn't afford to underestimate the gym trainers. It was just far too risky.

"What is your name?" Kit asked the girl from the stands, Nero remaining almost emotionless. The girl replied simply, "I'm Yue, Yue Wang. You?"

"I'm Kit."

"and I am Nero, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Yue nodded to each of us in turn, "Well, its nice to meet all of you." Jamie and I nodded as Jamie turned to me, "Let's train together now, I'm ready to beat you!" I laughed, "Alright sis."

Yue smirk/smiled again, "I'll see if I can help, might as well. Considering both of your Pokemon sets, you'll need all the help you can get."

Jamie bristled, "Hey!"

I shook my head, "C'mon Jamie, focus."

Jamie nodded and set Blaze forward with a point of her finger. Looking at Minnie, I decided I'd let her go forward. "Pika." the little mouse nodded and took her stance just in front of me.

"Faina!" Jamie piped up, "Shouldn't you check Minnie's move-set first?"

I tapped my chin and nodded, "I wasn't sure if I did last night."

I pulled out my Pokedex and listened to the monotone robot say, _"Move-set includes: Thundershock, Scratch, and Double Team."_

I swallowed when those were the only moves I heard.

Jamie wasn't wasting anymore time, "Blaze! Charge and Ember!" Blaze came at Minnie, a fire coiling in her opened maw. Minnie looked like she was going to have a heart attack. "Minnie! Double team, and RUN!" the small Pikachu had no problem with that, bolting to a safe location while copies of her were all around.

Jamie squinted, "Blaze, fire Embers at each copy."

"Don't let her burn the Pokecenter down!" Yue laughed, and Jamie stuck her tongue out at her. "Don't let your face burn the center down!"

Nero snorted, and Yue rose an eyebrow, "Umm. . . What?"

I took Jamie's distraction to my advantage, "Minnie, Thundershock, go!"

A bright yellow bolt went hurtling for my sister's female Charmander. Jamie squeaked out a quick, "Blaze!" I squeezed my eyes shut as the shock undoubtedly rippled through the little red lizard. My heart was pounding in my head, I felt like I was in a pretty dangerous position. . .

Choruses of laughter rang through the air. I opened my eyes to see Kit, Yue, Jamie, and even Nero, laughing so hard that they looked like they were all going to pass out from lack of oxygen. The copies of my Pikachu were gone, and my Pikachu was facedown on the tiles of the training hall. I rose an eyebrow, being thoroughly confused, "W-what happened?"

Jamie, with her hand slapped over her mouth, coughed and choked out, "Y-y-your Pikachu. . . Hit itself, with its own Thundershock and knocked itself out!. . . How is that even possible!" then she fell on her butt and continued to laugh some more. I ran to my Pikachu, who did indeed have circles in her eyes.

"How? I mean, they're electric Pokemon! She should have just, I dunno, absorbed it or something!"

"She should have." Nero coughed, his lips twitching, "But Blaze's Ember hit her the same time!"

They all kept laughing, and my face got redder and redder. "It's okay Minnie." I whispered, ignoring the clamor. "I'll get you healed up." I picked up the Pikachu, and when the others had come to a breathless halt, they all followed inside to take a training break.

Yue wanted to train with Nero next, she said she was going to try for the Indigo League, and she wanted to train up all she could. Kit then said he'd help me and Jamie train by fighting the both of us with his weakest Pokemon. Which infuriated Jamie slightly, but we needed all the help we could get. We'd challenge Brock tomorrow and move to the next city or else!

My Minnie healed up, and I wondered how on Earth I had missed the yellow bolt bounce off of the wall and hit my Pikachu right at the Ember had hit her, making the fires thicker and knocking her out. I asked Nurse Joy and after her smile widened a bit she answered, "Well, for safety purposes, the training center's reinforced with rubber and other things to prevent damage from the natural elements of Pokemon. Your Pikachu was just a little klutzy and hit one of the rubber parts."

I scratched the back of my head and sighed. Yeah, my Pokemon was just like me.

I'm screwed.

# # # #

**Some more battles, humor, and the newest companion! Hurray! Hopefully you liked it, stay tuned for Panda's next installment!**


End file.
